


[Podfic] An eagle's old age, a sparrow's youth

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie, because I feel like they deserved a break, nice and wholesome and filthy, so this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'An eagle's old age, a sparrow's youth' by BakedAppleSauce.Joe comes shuffling back into the room, heavy footsteps that mean he’s either tired, or not really trying, or both. Familiar as breathing. Nicky’d recognize him anywhere, walking among a million of strangers.In which some people are laying low for a while, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	[Podfic] An eagle's old age, a sparrow's youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). Log in to view. 



Author: BakedAppleSauce  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Joe/Nicky

Length: 00:16:51  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/An%20eagle's%20old%20age,%20a%20sparrow's%20youth.mp3)

Song used is ‘Love You More’ by Alexi Murdoch.

Thanks so much to [BakedAppleSauce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
